


【DMC】Image Parodique

by CassandraDAuguste



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: HeartbreakBeyondRetrieval, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 21:21:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18747361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassandraDAuguste/pseuds/CassandraDAuguste
Summary: 你，余光熠熠的暮天之蓝你似碧清的海，幸运之舟下锚于斯，暂得于极乐的栖憩。桨叶上，淅沥着尘愁的余滴。又如奇株伸出细长枝条接于云霞....以你绿茵似霭喻示我一个温柔而纯真的年轻的爱———Hermann Hesse





	【DMC】Image Parodique

每个人在青春年代，一般都徒劳编织过大同小异的爱情幻想。但幻想只有止于幻想的时候才会成就心头玫瑰，经过时间的美化，得不到的总是一根刺，不时诱发一阵酸楚得宜的难言悸动；但若这幻想轻易实现了，又终会觉得所有刺激与迷绚一炬成燃，很快便消磨殆尽。

 

到了尼禄这里情况就有所不同。他本已认定姬莉叶就是自己的天命真女，像梦幻一般美好的幸运，直到有人从天而降并用一个背对太阳的告别让他知道什么叫做幻梦，带来灾厄同时又令人迷醉，定义了他彼时尚无自觉的爱情。你可以说青少年的爱情总是耽于皮相，可在他的臆想中，但丁挺括的下颌和鼻梁是彰显其坚毅并一往无前的意志，他高耸的眉骨和深邃眼睛代表着丰富的阅历与神秘，他傲慢的嘴唇，则与鼓胀的胸脯矫健的双腿构成了无与伦比的欲望图景....他还因其追溯到他的童年，想象他如何成长，都经历过什么，是怎样的传奇，怎样的一个人。

 

后来他们逐渐相熟，尼禄才意识到这幻想最可怕的是，但丁并没有主动诱惑他，是他拿自己的狂热和迷恋诱惑自己。而诱惑之所以称惑，是因为你顺从于它之后获得的快乐往往还不及事后的恼悔，但是，如果你试图反抗不去屈从，那挣扎的过程太痛苦，人不是为了快乐，而是为了减轻痛苦才屈从于诱惑的。而他摘取诱惑之果是那么容易，幻想中的爱情却依然触不可及：一厢情愿地焦虑如何表白心意，可他的念头在相处时难掩的殷勤中一览无余，突破契机不过是一场被撞破了的手淫，那次他边做边哭边求但丁和其他情人断了联系，他以为恶魔猎人缴获爱慕之心就跟信手拂去朝花上的露水一样轻松随意，后来才慢慢发现他只要性，性交的对象是谁毫无要紧。他甚至知道但丁孤独，所以想让他快乐，却不知道他消沉的原因就是自己。找不到症结，尼禄只能看着但丁慢慢颓靡。这时诱惑中最大的困惑展露了面目，那就是你屈从于它之后它依然能让你痛苦，那痛苦更甚从前。

 

而但丁，他从很久前就有了自觉。他知道自己躺在原地慢慢干枯，风化了毁碎了，阿特洛波斯的金线*绑着他的灵魂寸步难移。他躺在那个雨夜里不能动，他在麻木中醒来又在麻木里睡去，他感受的到麻木腐蚀他时留下的变化。痛苦是一种激越而有张力的情绪，与之相比，绝望是松弛，它是琴弦不堪摧折终于断掉，此后奏乐反倒放肆而轻佻。那一天他回想着男孩同父亲如出一辙的锐利和力量，用阎魔刀封闭了两界之门，像是同时封闭了另一扇门。那个人的子嗣以这样一种身份出现让但丁终于不得不对自己承认他是真的死了，不再有侥幸聊以自慰。心脏上长久以来糜烂着抽痛的腐肉被刮去了，却留下了无可填补的空洞。之后他以为前尘旧事合该尘埃落定，除了看顾侄儿成人外他再别无所求，然而竟对尼禄近似乡愁般的恋慕之情生出一种朦胧的、沉醉的眷恋，愈烧愈炽，他心中抗拒，又渴望得无可救药，除却这英气勃勃的少年，谁还能帮忙驱散这死寂的喧嚣？

 

能彻底地沉酣于身体的享乐，和婴儿般的睡眠一样，都是难得的幸事。尼禄总是能在持续不断的冲撞中力气大得像匹野马，像是总有一天会把但丁的肠子捣烂，连骨盆都一并撞碎。他喜欢用手掌按住身下男人被汗水浸透的胸膛和脖颈，情欲蒸腾着，仿若周身都是朦胧的迷雾。而后者有时脑中别无杂念如狄俄尼索斯的信徒般全身心拥抱欲望，有时则在最激烈的起伏中他恍惚着不知道自己身在何处，他看着那张脸，同每个在梦里就深知自己在做梦的那种痛苦的聪明人一样，享受着梦境崩溃前那种既难分难舍又身不由己的幻觉。他幻想时间倒退，他永远追溯过往，他回忆自己躺在白色细沙上被浪潮托起，他假装自己仍是母亲的儿子，兄长的胞弟，未尝如此破碎....可当尼禄将头埋入他的肩窝落下眼泪，一言不发地抱紧但丁绷紧了的身体 —— 就好像会在当下立刻死去一样——他感觉到温泉在身体里面流淌起来，使他的肢体一齐积涌起熨帖心房的热量和光。

 

他们长久地亲吻着，轻轻喘息就像爱意噎住了喉咙，尼禄紧握着但丁的手好似他们被长钉硬生生穿透了手掌，却又没有一个因为受到的磨难停下。

 

 

 

END

 

 

 

*阿特洛波斯 (Atropos) ，希腊神话“命运三女神”之一，同姐妹一起编织命运之线；负责检视过去的时间。

 

 

 

 

 

 

碎碎念：

本来要写沙雕pwp，可是莫名其妙有些阳/痿,又因为一直很想知道骚出大气层的4D在变成看上去很疲惫的5D期间发生什么，所以.......卡普空求你出个dlc ——

就当作维吉尔不在家的一个小番外好了，因为它非常切合主题：哥一直缺席，可哥无处不在——（你停一停

 

说真的，我左思右想，觉得ND这个cp想要HE，除了走VND外，居然是别无出路。

 

True End：他们能够贪婪地找到彼此：所发现的只是拙劣模仿的影像/因而落入同样空洞如镜的睡眠。 — 乔治•巴塔耶


End file.
